Sirius Vaalea
by dsynmi
Summary: Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Sirius Musta kritisoi ulkonäköään - ja tajusi näyttävänsä jäätävän adoniksen sijasta peikolta, jolle oli lyöty musta peruukki päähän. Tai mikä pahempaa, Regulukselta. Siispä hän päätti värjätä hiuksensa.


_A/N:_ Olen menettänyt kykyni nimetä ficcejä jo vuosikausia sitten. XD Anteeksi.

_Disclaimer: _En omista mitään muuta kuin varsin vilkkaan mielikuvitukseni.

* * *

**Sirius Vaalea**

Se oli ensimmäinen kerta kun Sirius Musta kritisoi ulkonäköään - ja tajusi näyttävänsä jäätävän adoniksen sijasta peikolta, jolle oli lyöty musta peruukki päähän. Tai mikä pahempaa, Regulukselta.

"Järkyttävää", Sirius Musta mutisi itselleen katsellessaan vuoroin peilikuvaansa, vuoroin astiaa, jossa hän oli jo jonkin aikaa hämmentänyt… _jotain_. Jotain, joka oli jossain välissä muistuttanut kermavaahtoa mutta pikkuhiljaa muuttunut vasta valmistetun sementin näköiseksi töhnäksi.

Sirius nosti sekoittamiseen käyttämäänsä puukauhaa ja katsoi jokseenkin epäröivästi ainetta, joka ei lähtenyt siitä irti vaikka hän kuinka kovasti yritti sitä ravistaa.

Kun portaikosta alkoi kuulua askelia, Sirius laski kauhan nopeasti takaisin keittiöstä varastamaansa taikinakulhoon ja työnsi koko hoidon sänkynsä alle. Paniikki oli kuitenkin turha, sillä askeleet kulkeutuivat hänen huoneensa ohi ja päättyivät siihen, kun viereisen huoneen ovi paukautettiin turhankin kovaäänisesti kiinni. Ohikulkija oli onneksi ollut vain Regulus.

Sirius veti kulhon takaisin näkyviin ja tutkaili ainetta. Se oli kyllä valkoista, niin kuin ohjeessa oli sanottu, mutta ei läheskään yhtä juoksevaa. Oikeastaan ei _ollenkaan_ yhtä juoksevaa. Mutta koska Sirius oli omasta mielestään noudattanut ohjeita tarkasti, hän oletti aineen olevan valmista. Tai ehkä jästeillä vain oli eri käsitys juoksevasta.

Poika nappasi pahvipaketin, jossa hiusväriaineet olivat olleet, ja tutkaili sen sisässä ollutta ohjelappua. Siriuksen katse liikkui nopeasti riviltä toiselle ja poika nyökytteli aina, kun ohitti vaiheen, jonka oli jo suorittanut.

Kyllä, hän oli sekoittanut kaikki ainesosat keskenään. Ei nyt ihan siinä samassa järjestyksessä, missä ohje kehotti, mutta oliko sillä loppujen lopuksi väliä?

Paketin mukana oli ollut purkki, joka oli ilmeisesti tarkoitettu väriseoksen tekemiseen, mutta se oli ollut liian pieni ja monimutkainen käyttää, joten Sirius oli hiipinyt keittiöön ja varastanut teräksisen taikinakulhon huijattuaan Oljon ensin muualle. Hän nautti, kun sai tärvellä ah-niin-rakkaan äitinsä omaisuutta, ja tekikin sitä mielellään mitä pienimmän verukkeen varjolla.

Poika vilkaisi peilikuvaansa vielä viimeisen kerran ennen _toimenpidettä_ ja virnisti näkemälleen. Pian hän pääsisi eroon niistä mustista hiuksista, jotka olivat jälleen kerran päässeet kasvamaan uhkaavan pitkiksi ja lainehtiviksi, aivan niin kuin Reguluksella. Eikä Sirius todellakaan halunnut tulla yhdistetyksi Regulukseen.

Sitä paitsi niiden tumma pigmentti toi hänen tummat silmänalusensa esiin. Ja sai hänen ihonsa näyttämään entistä kalpeammalta. Ja nyt, kun ne ulottuivat melkein hänen olkapäilleen, hän tunsi epämiellyttävää sielunveljeyttä Ruikulin kanssa. Ja kaiken lisäksi James oli sanonut Siriuksen näyttävän pimeyden velholta.

_Pah_, Sirius oli todennut ja lisännyt: _Sinä taas puuskupuhilta. _

Mutta kun Remuskin oli maininnut Siriuksen todella näyttävän "pahikselta" (joka hän sukunsa puolesta olisi voinut ihan hyvin ollakin), Sirius oli päättänyt tehdä asialle jotain.

Koska alaikäiset velhot eivät saaneet taikoa kesälomalla, Sirius oli marssinut jästikauppaan ja ostanut Remukselta varastamillaan (lue: lainaamillaan) punnilla ja penneillä ainetta, jonka oli ainakin kauppiaan mukaan määrä muuttaa platinanvaaleiksi jopa yhtä tummat hiukset kuin Siriuksella oli.

Pian hänen hiuksensa säteilisivät blondeina kuin bikineihin pukeutuneiden jästityttöjen, jotka komeilivat hänen huoneensa seinällä paikassa, josta oli suora yhteys ovelle – ja mikä parasta, _hänen äitinsä silmiin_ silloin, kun tämä erehtyi vierailemaan verenpetturipoikansa huoneessa. Eikä sitä ollut ikimuistoisen hei-äiti-toin-meille-vähän-vieraita –tapauksen jälkeen tapahtunut kovinkaan usein.

(Ne olivat kyllä olleet oikein hauskoja tyttöjä… Harmi vain, etteivät nämä enää muistaneet koskaan astuneensakaan Kalmanhanaukio kahdentoista ovien sisäpuolelle.)

Sirius katsoi hieman epäröiden läpinäkyviä kumihanskoja, jotka olivat tulleet hiusväripaketin mukana, mutta veti ne käsiinsä ja upotti sormensa kulhoon. Jostain kumman syystä sementti sai hänet muistamaan sen erityisen kuraisen syksyn, jolloin hän ja Regulus olivat leikkineet naapurin jästilapsien kanssa ja muotoilleet mutapalloja kaikesta irtilähtevästä maa-aineksesta ja heitelleet niitä toisiinsa. No, se leikki oli päättynyt heidän äitinsä sangen aggressiiviseen ilmestymiseen ja saarnaan siitä, että he olivat melkein kuraveristen tasolla. _Kirjaimellisesti_.

(Jostain kumman syystä Sirius tunsi päänahkansa polttelevan juuri siitä kohdasta, josta hänen äidillään oli tapana tarrata kiinni. Miksi ihmeessä hän piti hiuksiaan niin epäkäytännöllisen pitkinä?)

Sirius keräsi kasan ainetta käsiinsä ja läimäisi sen hiuksiinsa ja alkoi sitten sekoittaa sitä kuin shampoota, mikä kieltämättä oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. No, aine kuitenkin hupeni hupenemistaan hänen toistaessaan toimenpiteensä yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen.

Lopputulos oli se, että valkoista ainetta oli siellä täällä pitkin hänen hiuksiaan (vain niissä paikoissa, joihin se oli suostunut levittymään ennen lopullista jähmettymistään, josta ohjelappusessa ei ollut sanottu mitään), mutta kyllä se kai suurin piirtein melkein kaikki hiukset peitti. Eikä sitä paitsi haitannut, vaikka latvat jäisivätkin mustiksi. Ainahan ne pystyi leikkaamaan.

Ja sitten täytyi vain odottaa. Paketissa kyllä luki kolme varttia, mutta Sirius päätti varmuuden vuoksi odottaa tunnin. Mitä kauemmin aine oli päässä, sitä vaaleammiksi hänen mustat hiuksensa muuttuisivat.

Hänen kaltaiselleen hulivilille teki tiukkaa istua paikoillaan niinkin monen minuutin ajan, ja hän tekikin epäsäännöllisen säännöllistä kierrosta huoneensa seinien sisäpuolella. Ensin hän istui vähän aikaa sängyllään ja selaili tylsää lehteä, jonka oli erään jästikioskin _ylähyllyltä_ ryöstänyt varta vasten vanhempiensa kiusaksi. Sitten hän laittoi sen syrjään ja meni muka kiinnostuneesti tutkailemaan Englannin huispausmaajoukkueen julistetta. Siitä hän sai vielä nopeammin tarpeekseen, ja meni seuraavaksi kokovartalopeilin eteen katsomaan valkoisen mönjän osin peittämää päätään.

Puolen tunnin päästä se alkoi kutittaa. Siitä vielä vartti, ja Siriuksen päänahkaa kirveli. Olikohan se ihan normaalia…?

Sirius hillitsi suuren himon raapia päätään ja alkoikin kävellä kiivaasti huonettaan ympäri katse tarkasti seinäkellossa. Kun tunti oli vihdoin kulunut, ja kello näytti kuutta minuuttia yli viiden, Sirius ampaisi ulos huoneestaan kohti portaikkoa, joka hänen oli pakko ohittaa päästääkseen alemmassa kerroksessa olevaan kylpyhuoneeseen.

Hänen onnekseen kukaan ei tullut vastaan. Sirius polvistui mustan kylpyammeen vierelle ja otti suihkun käteensä. Hän avasi hanan, sääti veden lämpimäksi ja alkoi huuhdella hiuksiaan miettien jännittyneenä sitä, millainen lopputulos mahtoi olla.

Sementin pois peseminen osoittautui varsin hankalaksi. Sirius sai hangata päänahkansa lähes _verille_ ennen kuin aine oli muutamaa tahmaista kohtaa lukuun ottamatta liuennut hänen hiuksistaan viemäriin. Poika nappasi pyyhkeen naulakosta, kuivasi hiuksiaan hieman ja kiiruhti peilin eteen.

Eikä tiennyt, olisiko pitänyt itkeä vai nauraa. Siispä hän teki molemmat - yhtäaikaisesti.


End file.
